KOTLC Sophie's Sunday
by smellynellie9
Summary: Sophie's family is where?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Sophie laid sleepily in bed even though she was awake. Sunday mornings were always lazy mornings. When she _finally _dragged herself out of her daze she went down stairs only to find that she, and her _very _over protective Goblin bodyguard, Sandor, (who had followed her as she trudged down the stairs) where the only people in the house. As Sophie walked into the kitchen, hundreds of terrifying theories rushed into her mind. Sandor could tell she was worried because he rested a big meaty hand on her shoulder. "They were not taken," he confirmed. "I would have sensed that by now". Of course, Sandor was right. They found a note about three minutes later... obviously written by Grady. His handwriting was atrocious.

Dear Sophie,

Don't panic...

(Man, Sophie wish she read _that_ five minutes ago.)

...we just went to church. Edaline left some breakfast. We'll be back around 10:15

Love Mom & Dad

"Church?" Sophie mumbled to herself. Since when did her parents go to _church_? Sandor obviously didn't share her confusion because all did was smile and say, "Good for them."

Sophie paused "Did you know about _this_?"

"If by _this_ you mean your parents attending Atlantic's new church, yes." he replied calmly.

"What did you do?" the words came out before she could stop them; before she could think about them really. The big goblin smile decreased.

"Well, I simply pointed it out and they seemed quite fond of the idea."

"Oh," was Sophie's only response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The next day when she and her parents were on the couch eating mood candy, Sophie decided to ask them about Sunday. As soon as she thought about it, the candy turned sour in her mouth.

"So, um...can I talk to you guys?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, Sweety?" Edaline asked with worry in her tone.

At the very same time, Grady said, "What's up kiddo?" as if he too was concerned.

"Well, it's nothing really," she replied. "It's just I...um, well it's," Sophie sighed and hung

her head. Why was this SO hard!? "It's about church," she finally blurted out.

"Oh" they both said in shock and unison as if they planned it.

"What about it?" Grady asked.

"Well, I just mean why now and what's changed? We've never gone to church before. I didn't think we were those kind of people."

"Those kind of people? What does that even mean, Sophie? Edaline inquired curiously.

Sophie stammered, "I don't know. The kind who go to church and believe in unseen, all-powerful, supernatural beings. Edaline and Grady both stopped in their tracks and stared at Sophie confounded. "Oh, you know what I mean!" she said exasperated.

And just like that, by the end of the conversation she had agreed to go to church with them next week. This was going to be interesting. At least she could bring Keefe. Sophie figured all his jokes would make it a little more bearable, even though Grady wasn't too thrilled to have him tag along..

On Sunday morning before they went to church, which was much earlier than Sophie appreciated, she was combing her hair when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She knew it was Keefe because she could hear him coming a mile away.

He flopped himself on her bean-bag chair. "So, what's up with this church thing? Because you literally just hailed me last night when I was literally like half asleep and I was LITERALLY like 'ya sure sophie whatever you want' _and then, _I woke up and my imparter literally alerted me an_d..._"

Sophie cut him off. "Okay, first off, you say _literally_ way to much and your talking way to fast."

"_LITERALLY!"_ he agreed.

She rolled her eyes and he smirked. He loved annoying her. When she finally explained everything, (which wasn't much) Keefe just stood there thoughtfully.

"Huh. Well, what can it hurt? I mean, what's the worst thing that could go wrong? You don't like it?" he said.

"The Neverseen could attack." she suggested.

"Uh-huh sure, you and I both know that isn't why you're not making eye contact with me and keep on combing your hair, even though it's perfect". She blushed at the mention of her 'perfectly combed' hair then sighed and put the brush dawn. Keefe always had a way of _getting _her, even if a part of that had something to do with the fact that his ability was an Empath.

"It's just… different. I'm kinda scared… and I've been attacked by murderers!" she practically yelled the last part.

"Yeah… pretty sure church won't kill you." Keefe giggled. Sophie smiled too. Perhaps she was being a bit over dramatic.

But before anyone could say anything else Edaline called up the stairs "Time to go!"

They both rushed down the stairs. "I win!" Keefe said triumphantly.

"Hey, I didn't even know we were racing!" she whined. Which was totally a lie. She was most certainly trying to beat him down the hall.

"Sure," he winked and draped his arm over her shoulder when he saw her roll her eyes. "Com'on Foster, admit it, you love me!" Keefe said but dropped his arm when he saw Grady's death-eye.

Luckily, Edaline interrupted before her husband could strangle Keefe. "All right now, let's get moving we don't want to be late." She pulled out her path-finder and they stepped into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When they came into the church building, Sophie was amazed. Everybody knew each other, and even if they didn't it felt surprisingly welcoming. It was like you were already friends with the entire congregation. And though it was a little crowded nobody seemed to care. They were all so friendly that no one apparently minded being that close! Keefe described it as "walking into a giant hug". This was certainly not what she had expected when she pictured her parents going to church.

Once everyone had finally taken their seats, a woman stood at the front of the chapel and talked a little about upcoming church events. Afterward, the pastor came up and talked...mostly about a guy named Moses. Then, at the very end, they handed out some strange little snack called communion. It was basically a piece of bread and a little cup of grape juice (hardly enough to feed an imp) that was supposed to remind us of Jesus blood and body. Sophie was hesitant to eat it… after all she didn't know this Jesus character and this talk of consuming his blood and body just seemed gross. But as she watched everyone else solemnly eat, she too swallowed the morsels down in a single gulp.

At the end, Keefe was all happy. "I didn't know they gave you FREE food here!" he said as they exited the building.

"Free food?! You have an _unlimited _birth fund!" Sophie said. "But, it was nice," she agreed. In fact, she was a little shocked by just how nice it was. She actually liked church.

"See? I knew it would grow on you." Edaline said as she bent to kiss Sophie's forehead. Sophie smiled. Her adoptive mother was very generous with affection.

"Can we go again Foster, Pleeeeaassee!?" Keefe begged.

Sophie sighed, "Keefe, your really annoying. You know that right?"

Keefe smiled, "I try!" Sophie grinned. "Your efforts have not gone unnoticed." She was sure she could hear Grady groan in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next Sunday when Keefe showed up to go with them to church, he brought Fitz along. Sophie hadn't paid too much attention to her looks that morning. She had her hair in a quick ponytail and pretty much just through on whatever she grabbed first. Now she wished she had used some of the makeup Biana gave her and did something better with her hair.

"Hey Sophie," Fitz waved and flashed his movie star worthy smile. "Keefe told me you were going to church and invited me. Hope you don't mind."

Sophie stammered. "What? Oh, no, it's fine." Keefe chuckled at all her blushing.

"Well let's get going," Edeline said grabbing Grady's hand, pulling them into the light of the leap master.

The church was just like last time, but someone had brought some sort of elfie doughnuts. Keefe had immediately spotted them and dragged Fitz to the snack table with him.

Then her parents went to choose a spot to sit. That left Sophie on her own, so she decided to wander around.

First she found the children's room. There were about twenty kids and four adults. Then she found the infant area, which made her a little uneasy considering they could talk from birth.

Church was about to start, Sophie could hear the music begin in the sanctuary, when she came across an office that was open an inch. She could hear a man inside. Sophie wasn't usually one to eavesdrop but either this intrigued her or Keefe's personality was contagious. She started to press her ear up against the crack which wasn't a good idea. The door swung open the second she laid pressure on it. Inside was the pastor. _Oh no!_


End file.
